vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
斯莱特林 (Slytherin)
|links = }} Background "Slytherin" is an original song featuring Xingchen. It is based on the series and the house of . It is entirely sung in , the language of serpents. Succeeding versions Lyrics siy shaow feestriy　veoy satra fliow peh drlashiy fanitry seer jey　deysownmer ni fer rin niy preri cshah draa vey shin　thuwn giy scher fey zhow treysing mer hay puht vey　fuwnowdreyn chi jaonoy mishing yuw meng giy　fow neh sis yi neh row reh nowniler show tuwiyng　dernizhiy siyer joy jiyn kler dhehs shchis maeer trao zibiyn now sher thuhn tiy chshao fehow zheh drow sangvghuw mae hay pit neyng tra si suh ner shah ow ki nah preh ia chi si sa nao shis cigs prow sah suh sae siy si sah nuw sher triy prah sah ni si suw shah sviy saeows sey shao siys si sah mer shahs ow kiys jheh sah sow si siys suh mer fri zhaa daen jhng mi sow sviy sey ler dowf laa shahf suw triy sli slah sler swaeshow ny sher si sher nae fow me tah suwn saan town fehm shiyn ti bing vow ser veys hoys er lay ter rins hows ger wah dring niys mae shiy ner raen fin tow thi ray sheh jhowf mer sow wer yuw wehn shiy lao jhay serz sheys min si sahn ney shin niy mow shehn mer baeer sing shi ker may duw sis aa in fah now fi drim ni sah naesh rah wey aa saa iy poy aets sah sow si duw nae fow sah mer sehn ki jehn shiy way si jhuw lown mer draek trow shah saas kers ao seys sae li zehw jhuw sis sah der huh trip saa nuw lah ker ger siy sow prae mer kah ber min sah show yay now dis poy jhey sah kis shah ler zeh wer deys mow sayriysahng si suh ner sha ow ki nah preh laa chi si saa nao shis cigs prow sah suh sae siy si sah nuw sher triy prah sah ni si suw shah sviy saeows sey shao siys si sah mer shahs ow kiys jheh sah sow si siys suh mer fri zhaa zhaa jing mi sow sviy sey ler dowf laa shahf suw triy sli slah sler swaeshow niy sher si sher nae fow miy tah suwn saan town fehm shiyn ti bing vow ser veys hoys er lay ter rins hows ger wah dring niys mae shiy ner raen fin tow thi ray sheh jowf merpp sow wer yuw weh shiy lao jhay serz sheys min si sahn ney shin niy mow shehn mer baeer sing shi ker may duw sisaa in fah now fi drinm fuw traeow fehy striy vehoy sae trao fliyow peh drah shey faenidry siyer jey　daysownmer ni der rin niy prerh chshah draa voy shoyn　thuwn shcher fey mow treysing mer hoy putay la voy fuw natreyn chi shaong Derivatives Trivia * The beginning of the PV notes "Slytherin will help you on the way to greatness". Slytherin house values the following qualities: cunning, resourcefulness, ambition, determination, leadership, self-preservation, fraternity, and lineage. It is often said that Slytherin students are destined to become great, hence the quote. * The following spells are referenced in the PV: " ", " ", " ", and " ". All of these spells are typically used by dark wizards and witches, particularly and his followers, the . * At the end of the PV, "Always" appears on the screen, referencing 's line in after revealing to that he was protecting only out of his love for . * Parseltongue is a language and ability that is usually deemed hereditary, and nearly all known Parselmouths (individuals who can speak the language) are descendants of . Though the language is often considered an attribute of dark wizards and witches, there are those who are aligned with good. It is possible for an individual to understand and imitate Parseltongue as well. ** Even when taking this into consideration, it is possible that this song was written in Parseltongue simply because the language has roots in the Slytherin lineage itself, and acts as a representation for the house. External links Unofficial Category:Original songs Category:Songs with non-lexical lyrics Category:Songs featuring Xingchen Category:Self-covers